Magenta Lipstick
by beegene
Summary: Madoka really needs to learn how to dress, and Ayako is just the woman she needs. [Ayako x Madoka, I've decided to call their ship ayadokes bc I'm, like, the first/only one to write them so I say get to decide that]
1. Chapter 1

"Is it really that bad?" Madoka looked worried. Her usually cool demeanor was gone and replaced with a look of genuine concern.

"Madoka," Ayako sighed. "Madoka, Madoka…"

"Would you quit saying my name and answer my question?"

"Madoka, I get that you have the whole pink hair thing going, but that is no excuse for a white turtleneck." Ayako laughed, "I don't think there are any excuses for a white turtleneck…"

"I'm just going to meet an old friend later," Madoka protested. "Not a date or anything."

Ayako rolled her eyes.

"But seeing an old friend you should look your best," Ayako explained as if quoting a universal law of nature. "You want them to think you have it all together." She stood and looked Madoka up and down again. "You don't," she hooked a red fingernail under the fold of Madoka's turtleneck sweater, "Want them to know that you're a single nerd that steals clothes from her grandmother's closet."

Madoka blushed as Ayako ran her finger along the fabric around her neck. Ayako didn't seem to notice, however, as she had moved on to evaluating the state of Madoka's skirt.

"And plaid, really?" Ayako scoffed. "Are you a schoolgirl?"

Madoka's blush deepened.

"Let me take you shopping." Ayako offered decidedly. "You have got to get some new clothes."

"That's really…" Madoka faltered.

"Madoka," Ayako interrupted. "I care about you enough to keep you from going out in that. Seriously."

"Ugh, fine." Madoka conceded. "I'm not meeting my friend until tonight, so I have a few hours."

"Great!" Ayako smiled widely, as she usually did when she got her way.

"I was planning on going home and taking a nap…" Madoka mumbled.

Ayako laughed, "The old lady clothes turned you into an actual old lady?"

At that moment, Monk appeared in the doorway.

"Ayako are you talking to yourself again?"

Ayako rolled her eyes.

"No, Takigawa."

"Then who are you calling an old lady?"

Madoka stifled a laugh at this comment.

"Me, I'm afraid." she clarified in Ayako's defense. "And she's not wrong in the slightest."

"I'm taking her shopping for some more flattering outfits." Ayako explained. "I'm trying to get my scout badge for assisting the elderly."

"Hey!" Madoka's face flushed as she tried in vain to find a suitable retort.

Ayako, however, had already gathered her jacket and purse and was standing at the door.

"Are you coming, grandma?" she giggled. "Wouldn't want you to miss Bingo night!"

"Okay, okay." Madoka shook her head, laughing a little despite herself. "Goodbye, Takigawa-san!"

Monk shouted goodbyes to both ladies as Madoka followed Ayako out the door.

"Right," Ayako said as they reached the parking lot. "Your car or mine?"

Madoka shrugged.

"I'm fine with either."

"Mine, then." Ayako decided, leading Madoka towards her small, red car.

The inside of Ayako's car was pristine, Madoka observed, and smelled faintly of rosewater and of Ayako's cinnamon perfume.

"Do you have your car detailed every day?" she asked, incredulously.

Ayako laughed as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Hardly," she smirked. "I just take good care of the things I care about."

Madoka nodded, trying not to let her face show that she had recently cleaned an exorbitant amount of stray receipts and spare change out of her car and tried in vain to get out several cola stains.

Ayako tapped her fingernails against the steering wheel as she waited to turn out of the parking lot.

"So," she glanced at Madoka quickly. "This person you're meeting up with, are they cute?"

Madoka's face scrunched up in a confused expression.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is this a romantic meet-up or are you just getting back in touch with an old schoolmate?"

"Oh, um," Madoka stammered. "She and I are just friends."

Ayako raised an eyebrow.

"So she's not cute or…"

"She's straight."

"And you're not, I presume?" Ayako had her suspicions, but had never confirmed anything with Madoka. She could tell that Madoka worked hard to appear mysterious. And Ayako would be lying if she said that was not a turn-on…

"Um," Madoka forced a grin. "Is there a reason you're asking?"

Ayako laughed.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, Madoka." she shook her head. "Seriously, I don't bite."

"I'm sorry." Madoka frowned. "I'm just usually not very open about these things."

They drove in silence for an entire minute before Madoka spoke again.

"I'm bisexual." she whispered. "But it's not really something I shout about so I was just surprised you guessed."

"Oh, honey…" Ayako's voice took on a condescending tone. "You have pink hair and you're unironically wearing a turtleneck. If that doesn't scream 'bisexual' I don't know what does."

Madoka blanched.

"How can you tell these things?" She was genuinely fascinated. "Seriously, how?"

Ayako shrugged.

"There's a lot you can tell about a person by the clothes they wear." She paused, giving Madoka a sideways glance. "That, and you've trimmed your nails before your last two blind dates."

Madoka made fists in order to hide her nails. She not sure what good this would do besides make her feel less self-conscious. She worked hard to keep her love life from interfering with her work. Had it really all been that obvious?

Ayako laughed but said nothing.

"Do you pay that much attention to everyone?" Madoka asked. "Because, if so, you should really consider becoming a detective."

"Well," Ayako blushed slightly. "I pay attention when I feel like I should." she explained vaguely. "Not to everyone, but certainly not just you."

Madoka's face scrunched unconsciously as she considered this vague statement.

"Who else, then?" she prodded. "Monk? Don't you fancy him?"

"Monk?" Ayako scoffed. "He's tall but that's about all he has going for him."

Madoka frowned.

"Really?" She considered. "He's super nice and not unattractive…"

Ayako shrugged but did not elaborate as she pulled her car, now, into the mall parking lot.

Madoka wondered if she had misjudged Ayako's taste. She was sure that she and Monk were going out, if not very close to doing so.

Ayako raised an eyebrow at Madoka as she parked.

"What are you thinking about?"

Madoka shook her head quickly.

"Nothing!" she assured. "I was just thinking about how you and Monk were always taking the piss out of each other, that wasn't flirting?"

"I've been taking the piss out of you all afternoon." Ayako deadpanned. "That wasn't flirting."

"Oh," Madoka frowned. Maybe she had been wrong about that too.

"Come on, grandma." Ayako laughed, getting out of the car. "Let's find you some suitable clothes."

Madoka stepped out of the car and followed Ayako into the mall. Truth be told, she hated clothes shopping. She could never find anything suitable that was not criminally overpriced. She was also a few inches taller than most girls in Japan, so most clothes that did fit her were too short to be appropriate.

"Let's check here first, yeah?" Ayako indicated a small boutique.

It was not the first place Madoka would have chosen, but she saw a few items in the window that looked quite stylish. She nodded, deciding that she would trust Ayako's taste for the day. What could be the harm?

"Try this on first." Ayako ordered, holding out a bright pink bra and panty set.

"I'm- I'm sorry?" Madoka shook her head frantically. "You don't know my size!"

Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Soon as I'm done with you, you're going to need cute panties for whoever is taking off the hot clothes I put you in." Ayako explained. "You'll thank me later."

Madoka frowned but said nothing.

"But you're absolutely right, we should have you properly measured - Ma'am!" Ayako called one of the attendants over.

"Yes?" The employee smiled at Ayako and Madoka in turn "What can I help you with?"

"This woman needs a proper fitting." Ayako explained, indicating Madoka.

Madoka awkwardly raised a hand in greeting.

The attendant nodded.

"Right this way, then!" she began towards a fitting room and motioned for Madoka to follow.

Madoka obliged, but sent a harsh glare back at Ayako as she went.

"Have you had a fitting before?" the attendant asked her as they stepped into an unoccupied dressing room.

Madoka shook her head reluctantly, seeing no point in telling a lie.

The attendant smiled.

"That's okay," she said, closing the door behind them. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

The woman asked Madoka to take off her sweater so that she could get a more accurate measurement. Madoka agreed, easily confident again with Ayako safely in the other room.

The woman used a pink measuring tape and measured Madoka's bust and shoulders before nodding and excusing herself to go and find something suitable.

Madoka heard the woman's muffled voice outside the fitting rooms talking to someone who sounded like…

Oh god.

Madoka blushed. Ayako was helping the woman choose bras for her to try on.

There was a knock on the dressing room door and Madoka reached to open the door to let the attendant back in. However, she was surprised as Ayako herself pushed her way through the stall door.

"Ayako?" Madoka was stunned, hugging her arms to her chest. She was still not wearing a shirt. "What did you do with the attendant?"

Ayako held out a small stack of pink, lacy bras and panty sets as she shamelessly appraised Madoka's chest.

"I guessed right, you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"The attendant told me your size and I was right with my guess before you were measured."

Madoka shook her head in disbelief.

"Have you been paying that much attention to my bust, Ayako?" Then she paused, an idea crossing her mind. She crossed Ayako to stand in front of the dressing room door, gaining confidence as she saw Ayako's confused expression.

"Ayako," Madoka leaned against the door to keep it closed. Her hands were on her hips, she was no longer trying to hide, though her sweater remained folded on the bench beside her. "Were you flirting with me?"

Ayako's surprised expression remained.

"What do you mean?" Her voice remained cool.

"I mean," Madoka leaned forward slightly, smirking as she saw Ayako's gaze flicker downwards as she did so. "Earlier when you said you weren't flirting with me, you were lying."

"How would you know?" Ayako crossed her arms defiantly.

Madoka shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it's just the fact that I have a Masters in criminal psychology." she said in a passive tone. "I'm usually pretty good at telling truths from lies."

Ayako inched herself closer to Madoka, smirking.

"Why didn't you call me out earlier?" Her eyes narrowed. "Do you usually only confront people about their crushes when you're shirtless?"

Madoka's eyes widened, but she quickly gained composure.

"I can put my shirt back on if you want me to." she stated calmly.

"You can leave it off." Ayako shrugged as if she were indifferent, but she definitely had an opinion.

"Does that mean that you were flirting or…"

Ayako sighed.

"Actually, no, I'm really not the flirting type." she explained. "I believe in being more straight-forward. I don't like to waste time in any sense."

"I've figured that out by now." Madoka laughed, despite herself.

"That being said," Ayako paused and stepped forward, closing the gap between Madoka and herself even more. "I do really like you." She hooked her arm around Madoka's bare back and pulled her away from the dressing room door.

Madoka shivered, feeling Ayako's nails gently against the skin of her lower back.

"I like you even if you dress like my grandmother." Ayako said quickly before pressing her lips against Madoka's.

Madoka gasped. She was hoping for some kind of confession, a yes or no, but this… This was something else entirely. She groaned slightly as she leaned into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Ayako's neck to pull her down closer.

Ayako laughed as she pulled away, seeing that her magenta lipstick had transferred messily to Madoka's lips.

"Here," She reached into her purse and dug out a silk handkerchief. She gently dabbed the pigment from Madoka's lips. "Sorry about that."

Madoka giggled, looking down at her feet.

"Next time," She looked back up to meet Ayako's eyes. "Wipe off the lipstick before, okay?"

Ayako raised an eyebrow.

"Next time?"

Before Madoka could answer, she was startled by a knock on the dressing room door.

"You ladies doing alright?" the attendant asked.

"Oh!" Madoka stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I'm just trying on one more option!"

"Alright," the attendant called. "Let me know if I can help you with anything else!"

As soon as they were sure the attendant was out of earshot, both ladies let out a giddy laugh.

"Oh my god," Madoka buried her face in her hands. "Did we actually just do that?"

Ayako laughed, "Yes, we did." She reached up and moved Madoka's hands away from her face, taking them in her own. "And we are about to do it again."

* * *

 _ **hello! I am updating twice in one week! don't get used to it, though, I had my first day of classes at University today so I'll probably be too busy to write soon enough. I really, really hope you enjoyed this. thank you so much to Sam/Tiffo for help with ideas and to Hannah for being my beta. I'm avoiding writing yasune angst so I decided to work with a few rarepair stories. can I just say... I am in love? I am completely obsessed with ayadokes, okay. am I the first/only one? please love them! I recommend writing a story for this ship at least once because it is so much fun I swear. let me know if you do because I would love to read it! please, please rate and review if you have the time to do so! thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **love, Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ayako rolled her eyes as Madoka slipped her white turtleneck sweater back on.

"Next stop," she said, pushing the dressing room door open. "We're getting you a new shirt at least. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand looking at that one."

Madoka laughed, "Alright, that's enough about my sweater!"

Ayako shrugged.

"I said flirting was not my style, but teasing is entirely on the table." She took the two bra and panty sets that Madoka had chosen from her and started towards the counter.

"Hey!" Madoka protested, "What are you doing?"

"I'm buying you these." Ayako smirked. "This was my idea so it's only fair."

"But -" Madoka stammered. "I can't let you just buy things like that, it isn't fair!"

"Take me to dinner, then." Ayako handed her credit card to the cashier.

"But I'm meeting my friend tonight," Madoka frowned. "Remember?"

"I didn't say tonight, did I?" Ayako gave Madoka an exasperated look as she handed over the shopping bag.

"Right," Madoka blushed. "Tomorrow, then?"

"It's a date, then." Ayako began to lead the way out of the store. "Now to find you some more suitable clothes."

They walked silently past several shops that Madoka would have found perfectly suitable. Ayako, it seemed, knew exactly where she was going.

"Can I confess something?" Madoka asked, glancing at Ayako as they walked.

Ayako nodded.

"I feel really awkward about this." Madoka made a face as she spoke, staring down as she walked. "We just," she paused, lowering her voice. "We _made out_ in a _public dressing room._ "

Ayako said nothing.

"And now we're just going to go about our day like it didn't happen?" Madoka continued. "We're just going to finish shopping?"

"Madoka, your clothing situation is just that dire." Ayako slowed her pace slightly as she said this. "Blame that damned turtleneck. Here!" she interjected, stopping in front of a cute little boutique. "This is the place I wanted to take you."

Madoka looked around in awe at the artful clothing displays. The store was full of fashionable modern clothes, and Madoka easily saw a few things she liked.

"You go sit down over there." Ayako ordered, indicating a plush ottoman in the middle of the store. "I'm picking something out for you." she added, not giving Madoka a chance to protest.

Pouting, Madoka sat down in the middle of the store and watched Ayako as she walked about the store, assessing articles of clothing one by one and occasionally glancing back at Madoka.

"Are you ever going to choose anything?" Madoka called as Ayako passed by her a few minutes later, still empty-handed.

Ayako did not pay Madoka any attention, but soon began choosing a selection of seemingly random items and taking them to an empty fitting room. After what seemed, to Madoka, like an eternity, Ayako returned to take Madoka to try on the outfits she had chosen.

In the fitting room, Ayako had assembled three separate outfits for Madoka to try on. The first was a casual outfit with loose cropped jeans, a sheer white blouse and an oversized pink cardigan. As she put it on, Madoka was surprised at how well Ayako had updated her personal style. She had expected to be put in clothes that Ayako herself would wear and feel completely out of place. However, Ayako had done a great job of choosing the clothes. Madoka looked and felt _hot._

"What do you think?" Madoka did a little twirl to show off the first outfit as she stepped out of the fitting room.

Ayako smiled, she looked almost too pleased with her own work.

"Perfect."

Madoka blushed as she felt Ayako's eyes running over her, studying her figure in the outfit.

"You're even hotter when you're not dressed like you belong at a nursing home."

"Um…" Madoka chuckled. "Thank you?"

"Go try the other one on!" Ayako made a shooing motion at her. "We're not done yet."

Madoka scurried back into the fitting stall to try on the second of the three outfits. The second outfit was a bright yellow dress, far brighter than anything Madoka would ever choose for herself. It was knee length with cropped sleeves and it had a tie about the waist.

"Okay this one is rather bright," Madoka stepped out of the dressing room. "Are you quite sure I don't look like a traffic light?"

Ayako laughed, "Come here," She motioned for Madoka to come closer. "You did the tie wrong."

"Really?" Madoka frowned down at the tie. She had tied it in directly in the middle of the dress and she had done so with great care. How could it be wrong?

Ayako placed her hands on either side of Madoka's hips and pulled her closer so that she could fix the misplaced tie. She brushed her hands gently along Madoka's waist to reach the bow tied in the middle. She undid the knot slowly before pulling it over to the far right and redoing it.

"The bow looks better off-center," she explained. "Like so."

Madoka was hardly listening. Did this woman have to be so damn touchy in public? She would much rather she be this way in private…

"Madoka?"

Madoka shook herself from her thoughts, but the look on Ayako's face told her that she was already quite aware of the effect she was having on her.

"Sorry," Madoka took a step back and examined herself in the mirror behind Ayako. "Yeah, the tie does look better that way. More grown up."

"Are you sure you have to meet your friend tonight?" Ayako said this so nonchalantly that Madoka almost missed it entirely.

"Um," She almost considered texting Yumi right then to cancel dinner, but she thought better of it. She had really been looking forward to this meeting. "No, I really can't cancel."

Ayako looked disappointed.

"I really wish I could," Madoka admitted.

"Just thought I'd ask," Ayako smirked. "Go try on the last thing. It's my favorite."

Madoka began untying the yellow dress as she retreated, once again, into the fitting room stall. Once inside, she slipped off the dress, and put it carefully back onto the hanger. Madoka reached for the next pick gasped when she saw the front of the dress. It had been hung backwards, so that the front of the dress faced the wall and she now saw why. The last outfit was a black wrap dress, similar in style to the last one, but with an obvious difference. The neckline was far lower than anything Madoka had ever worn previously. It was not so much that it would be inappropriate, but it still seemed more than Madoka was used to.

If Ayako's intentions had not been clear before, they were now.

Madoka slipped on the dress and pulled it as tight as she could so that the neckline was as high as she could make it. She tied the belt tight so as the hold everything in place, and did so correctly, so that Ayako would not have to assist her again, lest the whole dress fall open.

Though, she thought, there were worse things that could happen.

Taking a deep breath, Madoka crept from the dressing room stall.

"So?" She tried to work her mouth into her usual airy smile, but was entirely too self-conscious to pull it off. "What do you think?" She was barely breathing.

Ayako looked absolutely stunned. Though she had picked the dress, and been entirely prepared for the reveal, she was still completely speechless.

"It's even better than I expected," she admitted. "Wow."

Madoka's face reddened.

"This seems to be more something you would wear," She nervously played with the hem of her dress. "I'm not sure this suits me like the others did."

"There's a difference between suiting you and being something you normally would wear." Ayako still looked dumbfounded. "You look really amazing. You should wear it on our date."

"Right," Madoka nodded, still feeling slightly self-conscious. "I… I really don't want to take this off now."

"I _really_ don't blame you."

Madoka observed her reflection in the mirror. The dress was shorter than she was used to, the hem fell at mid thigh, accentuating her legs. She had expected to feel exposed, with so much skin left uncovered, but instead she felt powerful.

"This was a really good choice," She didn't take her eyes off of her reflection. If she had, she would have noticed Ayako blatantly staring at her exposed thighs. "I think I'm in love."

Ayako silently agreed with the sentiment.

Reluctantly, Madoka retreated back into the dressing room. She changed back into her plaid skirt and sweater and was immediately taken aback by how different she looked. The black dress had seemed to transform her into a different person. She had changed nothing but her clothes, but her entire aura had shifted. Ayako had completely managed to bring out Madoka's best features in ways Madoka would have never even considered.

Madoka carefully placed the black dress back on the hanger and then took all three outfits with her as she left the dressing room.

"I really need to thank you."

"Oh?" Ayako looked up from her phone.

"The clothes you picked out are amazing. You know me better than I know myself or something, I swear."

Ayako beamed, looking immensely proud of herself.

"I told you, I pay attention."

Madoka gave Ayako a look.

"You're welcome," she amended. "I'm really happy you liked what I chose."

Madoka, now satisfied with Ayako's response, took her by the hand and led her out toward the register. If Ayako was surprised by the gesture, it didn't show.

Thankfully, Madoka had enough money set aside in her account to pay for these clothes as she didn't want Ayako to buy them for her. She never spent a lot on things for herself so she nearly always had extra spending money.

"We should probably go back to get my car now," Madoka sighed as she and Ayako exited the store. "I have to meet Yumi in an hour."

"Right," Ayako nodded dutifully. "I want you to get home in time to change."

* * *

 ** _hello, all! I still really love ayadokes! I may or may not post the nest chapter today... we'll see... I had a hell of a time writing it. thank you so much to Sam (and everyone at GHHQ at this point) for prompt help and to Hannah for editing! please rate and review because it makes my life so much better when you do!_**

 ** _love, Bee_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**authors note: this chapter contains smut so... be warned ig (help)**_

* * *

Madoka heaved a heavy sigh as she collapsed onto the couch in her apartment. She was finally home from dinner with Yumi and it was nearly eleven at night. She was completely exhausted, so maybe Ayako was right about her being an old lady.

She sighed once again as she deigned to go and change into her pajamas, but something caught her attention as she stood up to do so. Madoka's phone, thrown haphazardly at the couch was lit up and displayed a new notification.

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM Ayako Matsuzaki

Madoka's stomach lept. What could Ayako want this late at night? She held her breath as she opened the message.

 _ **Just returning the favor… -Ayako.**_

And there was a picture message that Madoka's phone was in the process of downloading.

Madoka gasped softly as she saw the picture. Ayako had sent a picture of herself from the waist up wearing only a dark red lace bralette. In the photo, Ayako looked directly into the camera with a confident expression.

Holy hell. Madoka stared at the photo, completely dumbfounded. How was she supposed to respond to that?

 ** _What favor exactly? -Mori Madoka_**

It only took Ayako a few seconds to respond.

 ** _I burst into the dressing room and you weren't wearing a shirt, I just thought I'd settle the score, that's all. -Ayako_**

Madoka blushed furiously as she typed her reply.

 ** _Is the score settled, really? Because something tells me that you wanted to send this picture. -Mori Madoka_**

 ** _So what if I did? -Ayako_**

Madoka threw her phone down on the couch and ran to her bathroom to check her hair. Two could play at this game.

After a quick touch up of her makeup and a muss of her hair, Madoka ran back to the couch and picked up her phone again. She snapped a few selfies, glancing away from the camera with a passive expression, her hand posed artfully against her jaw.

She chose the best one and sent it to Ayako.

 ** _Then it seems there remains a score to be settled. -Mori Madoka_**

It took Ayako ages to respond, and when she did, it was exactly the reaction Madoka had been hoping for.

 ** _Damn. -Ayako_**

Madoka smirked, incredibly satisfied with this reaction. She looked down and saw that she had received another message from Ayako.

 ** _That's hardly fair. -Ayako_**

There was another picture, this time Ayako was laying down on her stomach. One arm was rested in a way that pushed her breasts up to overfill the bralette. Ayako's face was set in a perfect blasé expression, though that was hardly the focal point of the photo.

Madoka felt feverish as she looked at the photo and she let out a tiny moan unconsciously. Ayako's expression made her feel vulnerable, though it was only a photo, Madoka could feel her stare. She just could not win with this woman, could she?

But she knew what Ayako wanted.

She locked her phone once again and ran to her bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind her, out of habit more than necessity. She threw her phone down on the bed and began stripping herself of her clothes, putting them away in her dirty clothes hamper. Had they been just any clothes, she might have left them on the floor, but she didn't want her new clothes to be ruined. She was dressed fully in clothes she had chosen earlier that afternoon with Ayako, down to the bright pink bra and panties. Now dressed in only the new underwear, she laid back on her bed and unlocked her phone again.

 ** _What do you think? -Madoka Mori_**

She sent this message along with a flattering photo of herself, laying back, properly modeling the new bra and panty set.

Madoka watched a bubble appear as Ayako began to reply, but it quickly went away and was gone for several minutes.

Finally, Ayako replied.

 ** _I really like you. -Ayako_**

Madoka was not expecting this reaction at all, but she was definitely pleased.

 ** _I really like you too. -Mori Madoka_**

She saw no harm in telling the truth.

 ** _You have no idea how you're making me feel right now. -Ayako_**

Madoka's free hand played with the waistband of her underwear. She was quite certain she had an idea.

 ** _I wish you were here right now. -Mori Madoka_**

God, that could not be more true. Madoka felt as though she was on fire, her entire body was flushed. The thought that Ayako was on the other end of the phone feeling the same way made her feel even more aroused. Especially knowing that her photos had made Ayako feel that way.

She set her phone down on the bed next to her and shimmied her panties off, discarding them on the floor. As she did this, her phone began to ring. She was going to kill whoever was interrupting her at a time like this.

Madoka gasped as she glanced at the Caller ID.

INCOMING CALL FROM Ayako Matsuzaki

"Hello?" she breathed. "What are you…?"

"Madoka," Ayako squeaked. Her usual airy tone was replaced with something much more needy. "I need to hear your voice."

"Oh…" Madoka brushed her hand lightly against her upper thigh, teasing herself as she knew Ayako would. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

Madoka shuddered, moving her hand to her clit and beginning to draw gentle circles around it.

"I'm touching myself now, are you?" Her voice was shaking. In most situations, she was outspoken, but here and now she felt silly saying anything. She focused on her touch, imagining Ayako's hands rather than her own.

"I am," Ayako moaned softly. She seemed to be a completely different person now than she was before. "I want to hear you."

Madoka obliged, no longer working to suppress her breathing. She heard Ayako on the phone, doing the same. In hearing Ayako's soft moans, she began rubbing herself faster, moaning louder for Ayako than she ever would doing this alone. Her hips strained upward unconsciously, trying to feel more of her own touch.

"I'm close," Ayako gasped. "Oh my god, Madoka, I'm-"

Madoka allowed the feeling in her stomach to grow, her movements becoming more and more erratic. Her moans became more and more high pitched. She thought of Ayako, thinking of what it would be like if she were next to her, or better yet, if she were the one touching her this way. She thought of Ayako's slender hands, of the picture she sent, how she was needy for Madoka's attention. She felt tingles running up and down her legs and her sheets felt rough against her sensitive skin. She was drowning in sensation. She finished, her hips squirming against her hand as she came. She moaned loudly. Her moans now were less forced, now less for Ayako than they were organic and uncontrollable.

"I -" She found that she couldn't quite speak. "Fuck."

Madoka only vaguely registered Ayako's laugh on the other end.

"Your voice is so cute," Ayako whispered. "It seems you're usually so much better with words."

Madoka propped herself up on one elbow, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my god," she managed lamely.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," Ayako breathed.

But before Madoka could reply, Ayako had already hung up.

* * *

 ** _I'm not writing smut again until the year 2024._**

 ** _thanks to Katie and Elv for listening to me complain the entire time I wrote this and to Hannah for editing! rate and review, please!_**

 ** _love, Bee_**


	4. Chapter 4

Madoka was finally getting ready for her date.

The day had passed slowly, coming at Madoka in waves of excitement and anxiety. Her hands were nearly shaking as she carefully dotted pale pink blush to her cheeks. She thought of how Ayako might smirk as she appraised her makeup, done more vibrant than usual.

'You've gone all out,' she might say.

Madoka set her blush brush down and studied her face in the mirror. She wondered whether or not she should wear lipstick. It would complete the look, yes, but it would also be a bother if she were to do any kissing…

Madoka jumped as her phone dinged.

 **1 NEW MESSAGE FROM Ayako**

 _See you in a few? - Ayako._

Madoka grinned as she typed her reply.

 _Of course! - Mori Madoka_

She decided on a lip stain. That way, her lips would have some color but she wouldn't have to worry about smudging.

Now it was time to put on the dress.

Madoka looked in the mirror as she tied the belt around her waist, leaving it a bit looser than before so that it showed her cleavage. She tied the belt to the side, as Ayako had instructed her. After some deliberation, she chose to wear a pair of black heels she had purchased for a friend's wedding.

She was ready. She took her bag and jacket from the coat rack by the door and headed out.

X~X~X

"Madoka," Ayako waved Madoka over from a small table in the corner.

Madoka hung her bag on the back of her chair and made to take off her jacket, revealing the dress Ayako had picked for her.

"How are you?" She took her seat, smiling easily. Madoka found that after their call last night, she saw Ayako quite differently. She was less intimidated now that Madoka knew how much Ayako liked her.

"Fine," Ayako grinned, looking Madoka up and down. "You look amazing in that dress."

Madoka laughed, "Thank you."

"I'm really glad you let me help you find it."

"You look great, too!" Madoka blushed. "That color suits you."

Ayako was wearing a blush pink blouse with black skinny jeans and blush pink heels. Madoka and Ayako almost matched.

"I had already left the house before I realized my shirt matched your hair," Ayako laughed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Madoka grinned, leaning forward on the table. "I like it."

"Thanks." Ayako began flipping through the menu. "Do you see anything that looks good?"

Madoka traced the menu items with her finger.

"The grilled salmon looks good."

At that moment, Madoka's phone began to ring.

"Um," Madoka turned and took her phone out of her bag. "I'm so sorry."

"Who is it?"

"Oh," Madoka stared at the screen. "It's Naru. Should I?"

Ayako rested her chin in her hands.

"Answer it."

Madoka accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Madoka, I need you on a case," Naru did not waste words.

"Right now?" Madoka frowned. "It's almost dark out."

"It's an emergency, Madoka." Naru sounded serious.

Madoka glanced at Ayako.

"Is everyone coming?" she asked.

"Mai hasn't been able to get Matsuzaki-san on the phone."

"Oh, I'll tell her," Madoka stopped. "Um, I mean…"

"If you can get ahold of her, please tell her she's needed."

"Okay, just send me the address."

She hung up and put the phone away quickly.

"We're needed on a case."

Ayako knitted her brows.

"You're kidding."

Madoka shook her head, frowning down at her menu.

"He said it was an emergency. They haven't been able to get you on the phone."

"Because I silence my phone when I'm on a date."

Madoka blushed.

"Sorry," She closed her menu. "At any rate, we should go."

Ayako's frown deepened but she got up from her seat.

"Right," She picked up her jacket. "I'll follow you there?"

X~X~X

When they arrived, Madoka and Ayako parked behind SPR's van in the large driveway.

Ayako stood outside Madoka's car door and waited for her to get out.

"Do you think they'll wonder how we got here at the same time?" Madoka asked, pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

Ayako laughed, "Madoka, we're turning up at the same time, both dressed in nice clothes. I think we should just tell them."

Madoka nodded resolutely, taking Ayako's hand in her own.

"Good, because I really need someone to hold onto if I'm going to keep these heels on."

Together, they walked up the driveway to the house. It was a moderately sized home, and judging by the toys on the porch, it was home to children.

Ayako knocked on the front door and Mai answered.

"Hey, Ayako! Madoka!" She paused as she saw their joined hands but did not comment. "Um, come in."

Madoka stepped through the door, pulling Ayako in behind her.

"Where did you get that dress, Mori-san?" Mai led them up a flight of stairs. "It's really flattering on you!"

"Ayako and I went shopping yesterday."

They entered a room on the second floor, where everyone was sitting, waiting for Naru to give them the details of the case.

Madoka immediately felt the eyes on her as they entered the room.

"Wow," Monk looked stunned. "What are you two all dressed up for?"

"We were on a date," Ayako held Madoka's hand up. "I hope this is a damn important case."

The whole of SPR looked taken aback, except for Lin and Naru, who retained their usual blank expressions.

"Um," Monk was the first to speak up. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Madoka smiled graciously. "Let's focus on the case, though, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **hey so, as I am writing this author's note, it is 5:00 in the morning and I a D. if I sound a bit grumps, it's because I'm sleepy. that being said, I hope you enjoy the end of this story? I really, really just wanted to check the box on it so that I could move on to a new project (and also finish EDStB...) but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. maybe I'll return with some ayadokes oneshots in the future, though!  
**_ _ **thanks so much to Hannah for beta reading/editing!**_

 _ **please rate and review if you have the time!**_

 ** _Love, Bee_**


End file.
